Clouds in my Head
by DeadlyLove666
Summary: There's a new girl in Ouran High School Academy. She's always so happy but is a big mystery. When she meets the famous Host Club her life takes a 180 turn. Will she be able to keep her past hidden. Or will it be discovered. "You know, those who bears the brightest of smiles, carries the heaviest of burden." "But what should I know? It's all just clouds in my head."


**Casper's P.O.V**

Ouran Academy a prestigious academy known to handle all the rich nobles. Were nobles all over the world learn, grow, and become a success. I stood before those very doors not because of my wealth or my fame but because of my scholarship. Yup, I am just a mere commoner who got a pass at this school because of a sports and arts scholarship.

I slowly approached the school and entered it's grounds. It was pink. _Yuck! Pink. Why Pink it looks like a barbie house than a school actually. _Even the uniforms suck. I have no problem with the guys' uniform but the girls' uniform looks like something that came out of the Victorian Period. Luckily, since I couldn't possibly have afford it. I don't have to wear that. Since they think I am poor. I wore my old school uniform instead. I have half blue and half orange colored eyes. I also placed my long brown hair in a high ponytail.

I was heading towards class 1-A while avoiding and ignoring the suspicious stares and murmurs of girls and boys here. Honestly, I didn't care what they think of me. I mean it's not like I'll need them. I can go around life by myself, ignoring everyone around me. I have been pretty good at distancing myself from others lately. But I must admit, it's a lonely thing to do but who cares. It's better than being hurt.

* * *

**Time Skip**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Upon hearing the sound of the bell it was the end of first period. Everyone started packing their stuff and headed towards their club. Apparently they spend 1-2 hours on clubs everyday. I don't have a club so I decided to just wonder around like an idiot, well...not really. I just wanted to explore the place. It is my first day.

I'm Casper Madeline Brooks. I'm 15 years old and I am also the new scholarship student here in Ouran. In all honesty I just want to reflect in a peaceful place and relax. I soon stumbled upon Music Room #3. _3 music rooms seriously but they can't even afford elevators. _I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door. _A little music always makes me feel better._ I opened the door the next thing I knew. I was blinded by a bright light as rose petals came flying and circulating around the room. _How Cheesy. _Then I heard 7 voices say 'WELCOME' and then the 7 figures.

A blonde guy walked up to me and said,"Good day my Princess I haven't seen a beautiful maiden like yourself before." "How Cheesy." I deadpanned

Then he suddenly went to a corner sulking and growing mushrooms as a dark aura started surrounding him. Then a guy with glasses spoke,"That girl is named Casper Madeline Brooks. A commoner in an Arts and Sports Scholarship. She's in Class 1-A, your class I believe." he said as he gestured to the twins and a boy who looks oddly feminine.

"Yeah but she doesn't talk much" said the twins in unison.

"Nonsense as the Host Club of Ouran we must make all the ladies happy. Exclaimed the blonde dramatically. _Man he recovered quickly._

"Um...What's a Host Club?" I asked

"Oh, forgive me my princess, we are the Host Club of Ouran! It is composed of a group of gentlemen who have too much time on our hands to entertain fair maidens, such as yourself, who also have too much time on their hands." He explained as roses covered the background. _What the Hell__?_

"So Casper, what type do you fancy?"

"Um...Type?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes do you fancy the wild type,Mori(tall guy who looks a lot like a college student), the boy-lolita type,Honey(3rd year who looks like a kid), the little devil type, Hikaru Kaoru(twins), the cool type, Kyoya(glasses guy), the natural type, Haruhi(feminine guy) or would you prefer..." He suddenly got close to me and lifted my chin so I would face him. "...me, Tamaki Suoh the prince type?" he asked.

I stumbled back and said,"NO! I just wanted a place to study and relax. I didn't ask to be entertained by this Host Club!"

Unfortunately I didn't know were I was heading and bumped into a vase. I realized this too late and it fell to the ground smashing into millions of pieces. Everyone stared in shock as I accidentally broke the vase. "Oh no! We were going to auction that vase. You know to replace it you need to pay 80 MILLION YEN!" said the twins in perfect unison as they appear beside me.

"80 MILLION YEN!? THAT'S INSANE!" I shouted

"What are we going to do now Tamaki?" asked Kyoya

"She obviously can't pay for it so you, Casper Brooks, starting today you would become the Host Club's Dog." He said with a dead serious tone. And I froze. I could feel Honey-sempai poking me then I fell to the ground in a defeated position. _Mother up in Heaven, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

It was time for the club to begin and I stood there carrying a tray around the room to serve a bunch of spoiled brats. I got suspicious glances and even glares from the girls as I passed by. Soon when I was done serving tea and cake...well mostly for Honey-sempai, he eat's a lot of sweats that I sometimes think if he already has diabetes or something. My thinking was cut off when I spotted a door at the side of the room and decided to enter it. It was another room connected to the club room. And there at the center of it all stood a grand piano hidden underneath the covers. I couldn't help but feel the tears suddenly dwell up in my eyes. The piano, is my favorite instrument. It always made me feel happy. I sat down and began to play. I played a piece I know all too well. The music that made me smile and cry every time I remember it. I played the notes harmoniously and as I was playing a gentle wind blew in the room making the curtains circulate in elegance. Then the fallen cherry blossom petals slowly filled the room as it danced around gracefully to the sound of the music as the wind acts as it's partner. It was so wonderful that I almost cried but held the tears back.

I was so focused on the sound of the music I didn't notice the entire Host Club even the customers were watching me. By the time I finished, I noticed everyone and asked with my head tilted to side,"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked as the sign called '**clueless**' hung over my head. Soon the entire customers and the hosts were complimenting me on my music.

"Wow that was really pretty Casper-chan!" said Honey-sempai

"Yes it was really amazing" said one customer

"I want to hear more" said the other customers

"May we hear another Casper-san?" asked the others

Soon Kyoya stepped in and asked,"Do all of you ladies wish to listen to music like this all the time in the club?" and all the customers said yes. I noticed at the corner of my eye his glasses glinted and he smirked as an idea popped into his head. But decided to mention it later.

**Time Skip**

Soon everyone was babbling about how creative and talented I was. I just sat there annoyed. Then all the customers left and I could finally have some peace. _I should at least look at the bright side. The girls here doesn't hate me anymore, in fact their trilled. Bad side is, that means they will constantly bug me._

I sat there in silence zoning out every now and then but I was brought back to reality when Tamaki dramatically shouted,"Alright Casper as for this moment on you will now be the Host Club's Musician!"

"Hey I didn't sign up for that!" I countered. Do I want to listen and play music? Yeah. Do I want to waste my talents as some low class musician just

"But you would be payed more releasing you from your debt faster. You don't have to serve tea and such. You may just relax and chat with the other females. Since there are some females here who just want to talk to others." Explained Kyoya.

I thought about this for a I want to listen and play music? Yeah. Do I want to waste my talents as some low class musician just so I could pay off my debt and so this stupid excuse for a club can earn money. HELL NO! He is right though. Some girls here looks like they are getting bored of the same acts and plus I don't want to be there dog until the end of college! So I suck up my dignity and nodded. I got up and packed my things but before I left the room I asked everyone something that has been aching at the back of my mind for a while.

"Haruhi your a girl right?"

Everyone was shocked and they asked(well except for Kyoya and Mori of course),"How did you know?!" in unison.

"Because It's so obvious" I teased. "But if you don't want me to tell I won't just tell me why your dress like a guy." I reassured them

"Before Haruhi was also in a debt- , started twin 1

-so she had to pay it off quick so she became a host" finished twin 2

"Haru-chan decided to stay as a host even though she already paid off her debt." said Honey- sempai

"We got a better replacement but you broke it" said Kyoya

I stood up and walked up to the door and said,"Thanks! Just wondering." than left

* * *

**Casper Manor**

I walked in the house and decided to do some research on this 'Host Club'. I noticed my maid, Alice and gestured her to come in. She walked inside my bedroom and asked,"Young Mistress, how was the first day at school?"

"It was stupid, but better than boring I guess." I said with a smirk.

With that she left.

But little did I know that this was a start of something new.

* * *

_**Hey guys This is my first fanfic so please don't hate and review. I am not yet sure on who to pair with the OC so I want to here what you guys have to say. I know some of you might be a little confused right now about my OC's background but don't worry her past and reasons will be explained in the later future.**_

_**BYE~**_


End file.
